


Truth or Dare

by Fuzzybuni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzybuni/pseuds/Fuzzybuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt suggestion by Tumblr user, attack-on-arse: "High school AU: Jean and Marco play truth or dare and Jean asks what Marco is self-conscious about. Marco tells him he thinks his freckles are ugly, so Jean then kisses each freckle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“God, Marco, I’m so bored. What do you wanna do?” 

“We could… ah, play soccer?”

Jean, the younger teenager of the two, sat up quickly to glare to his freckled friend a moment. “I played soccer in my gym class today.”

Marco smiled softly and laughed. “You suggest something then? You’re generally better at coming up with things to do.”

“Okay, okay…” Jean rested back down on the grass; he kept his watchful eyes plastered to Marco who looked busy with watching several other kids make commotion across the school yard. Jean raised his head slightly to see them too. “They’re playing football… we could join them, maybe?”

“I thought you and I could do something together instead,” Marco suggested more quietly. He finally glanced down to the blond sprawled within the grass and smiled again. “Bike ride?”

Jean furrowed his brow, shaking his head. They did that yesterday… which resulted in a spectacular day too (wherein at one point Marco kissed Jean on the face due to an embarrassing incident that Jean really didn’t want to think about, but Marco _still_ kissed him and that _counted_ ) but Jean wanted to do something different. Abruptly, he sat up, eyes widening. 

“Truth or dare?!” Jean questioned eagerly, the words right away passing through his mouth as he thought of the idea. “I mean, we’ve been friends for a while now and never played?”

Marco’s eyes widened substantially. “Truth or dare, really? I’ll play, but we start with easy stuff first, right?”

“Yes, of course, I don’t want you playing if you don’t actually want to,” Jean said with a grin. “Okay, man, you go first. Ask away.”

Marco beamed playfully and brought his legs in, crossing them exuberantly. He cleared his throat. “Truth or dare?”

Jean smirked. “Dare.”

Marco began looking around the enormous school yard, seeing if he could actually dare Jean to do something interesting. His palms rested back on the ground and his fingers tapped along the grass while he thought. It came to him then. 

“Eat grass,” Marco said seriously at first, but once he gazed upon Jean’s disgusted and tormented face, he keeled forward and held his stomach while laughing. He then choked out over his laughter, “Y-you can’t back o-out! _You_ wanted to play!”

“What do you think I am, a horse?!” Jean snarled without second thought. Marco kept smiling playfully and eventually Jean had to pause to smile. “Fine. I will. How much?”

“Just grab a few strands in your palm,” Marco suggested and proceeded to wink. “There is grass everywhere.”

Jean sighed, with extreme dramatics, and ripped out some grass, several strands lying within his palm. His nose scrunched up, but he tossed it in immediately, and plugged his nose while he chomped through the leafy substance. He then opened his mouth wide to Marco and the dark hair boy tried choking back on laughter again as he pointed out one strand of grass that still rested on Jean’s tongue.

“You are horrible,” Jean snapped after swallowing that final, horrid piece of grass.

“Yet you took instant initiative. That’s good, Jean.”

Jean had to crack a smile. “All right. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Marco right away replied, which surprised Jean.

The blond boy glanced across the school yard at the group of kids that were playing football a few minutes before. They were taking a break now and the group of them including Reiner, Bert, Annie, Connie, Sasha and Christa stood in a circle. Jean grinned madly.

“You know Reiner and Bert are close, right?”

Marco looked confused. “Well, yes, but… why?”

“You go over, smack Reiner’s ass, and quickly move over to the other end of their circle. See what Bert’s and Reiner’s reactions are.”

“What?!” Marco let out loudly. His face was turning red almost instantaneously. “That’s crazy!”

“You said dare, my good friend,” Jean chimed back, now also propping his arms back behind him in the grass. 

Marco groaned and nodded painfully. “I suppose…”

The dark haired teen grumbled a few more things under his breath as he got up and quickly jogged across the yard. The group of five teenagers seemed to be in an intense conversation as Marco made his way over and Jean waited patiently.

The freckled teen’s hand flew forward to Reiner’s butt and he bounced to the other side of circle, rather clumsily, and Jean thought it would be all over for Marco. But he greeted them eagerly with a ‘Hello!’ and Reiner was turned to Bert now, red face clearly visible from afar. The large blond, Reiner, had his face now close to Bert’s ear and he was grumbling about something.

“I DID NOT SMACK YOUR ASS!” Bert suddenly shouted, looking appalled. 

Jean started cracking up, lying back in the grass, and he could hear all the other teens laughing too. Reiner and Bert tossed words back and forth until Connie announced that it mustn’t have meant anything.

“Well, why _NOT_?!” were the words that came out of Reiner’s mouth and everyone proceeded to laugh twice as hard, Bert and eventually Reiner falling back into banter as well.

Marco jogged his way back across the yard, eyes widened and face red. His breathing was shallow as he collapsed back on the ground and he looked to Jean with wide eyes.

“I’m done with dares,” was all Marco whispered.

If Marco was done, Jean supposed he was too.

“Truth or dare?” 

Jean pretended to think about it, but eventually just said, “Truth.”

“When we stopped at the park yesterday while biking…” Marco began, his brow furrowing together as he studied Jean carefully with his watchful brown eyes. “… you purposely ran into the tree, didn’t you? The soccer ball wasn’t even near it.”

On the outside, Jean looked rather calm but on the inside, his stomach terribly dropped. “Why would I do _that_?”

Marco sighed and smiled sadly, shaking his head. “You’re being defensive, Jean.”

“Oh, yeah, what’s that supposed to mean?” Jean asked roughly, sitting up once more to narrow his eyes at Marco.

“Usually you do that when you disagree with something or believe someone is wrong, for example, Eren all of the time. You… um, realize you don’t have to lie to me? And you chose truth, too.”

Jean’s throat now was dry and his head was spinning. He never thought that he’d have to tell Marco he did such a stupid thing on purpose to get his friend to kiss him without bated breath. God, he wanted Marco to kiss him all of the time now but that was rare. Jean’s kind, freckled friend seemed aloof to Jean’s occasional advances.

“Yes,” Jean then stated.

Marco raised one eyebrow. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I ran into the damn tree on purpose! I’m sorry!” Jean whispered hastily.

Marco’s face fell and he looked awfully confused. “Why would you hurt yourself on purpose, Jean? That’s just horrible! What if you got really hurt? I mean, I can still feel your bruise.”

At this statement, Marco’s lightly freckled hand move up to Jean’s face without question and his fingers brushed gently over the tender, purple area on Jean’s left cheekbone. Jean gasped and leaned into the touch, but Marco pulled his hand away almost immediately.

“Did I just hurt you?” Marco murmured softly. His expression turned from that of questioning one to a hurt one. “God, _Jean_ …”

“No, no, Marco. Please,” Jean whispered with a smile. “I just…” He had to lie through his teeth. He couldn’t tell Marco that he just wanted Marco to kiss him everywhere _all_ of the time. These were silly feelings that really meant nothing and should never mean anything ever. Marco was his friend, a _good_ friend, and surely never anything more. “I just thought you’d think it’s funny, that’s all. So, a truth then for you too?”

Marco was unsatisfied with that answer and then looked strained, entire body and face showcasing that. He nodded anyway, pursing his lips.

Since their conversation had turned into somewhat of a serious topic, Jean thought he’d asked a serious question as well. 

“What are you self-conscious about?”

“Oh,” Marco let out quickly and his face was burning a dark pink yet again. “I don’t think I should…” And Marco trailed off, looking rather defeated. His strong gaze faltered and his eyes fervently searched among the grass surrounding the two boys. 

“Whatever just came to your head first, tell me,” Jean urged quietly. He reached over to Marco’s hand and took it within his own warm fingers and palms. “I am your best friend and I won’t make you feel embarrassed about it for a moment. Marco, tell me, please.”

Marco swallowed loudly—even Jean could hear it—and he brought his gaze up from the ground, worried brown eyes meeting strong hazel ones. He clenched his fingers around Jean’s hand below and he quickly looked down his arm and then along Jean’s arm, gaze eventually reaching hazel eyes once more.

“U-um, please don’t laugh, this will sound silly,” Marco warned loosely, the clarity of his voice straining in and out. 

He blinked several times and Jean noticed the sudden wetness in his best friend’s wonderful brown eyes. Oh, God, this was bad and Jean knew it. If it was enough for Marco to even tear up, which he never cried from as far as Jean was concerned, this was brutal.

“My... um, m-my fr-freckles,” Marco sputtered out, looking absolutely distraught. His red face was so very sincere and his eyes widened from the amount of tears now flushing into them. “J-Jean…” he whispered in defeat. “My freckles are u-ugly.”

Marco’s whole body was trembling now and Jean could feel it as he kept holding tightly onto Marco’s hand. Jean didn’t know how to react at first, never expecting an answer such as Marco’s beautiful freckles being an issue for his friend; his stomach still dropped at Marco’s response to his own body anyway. There was no indication that Marco struggled with his appearance at all. The dark haired teenager was always smiling and looked absolutely handsome in Jean’s eyes. 

The tormented freckled boy now collapsed forward into Jean’s chest and the blond haired boy’s eyes widened and he right away had a protective hold around the bigger teen. 

Jean couldn’t allow his best friend in the entire world to just keep crying; he needed to do something.

Between the tightness of both teenagers, Jean rushed his hands up to Marco’s face and the crying boy looked up once Jean’s soothing hands rested on his face. Marco’s hands no longer clung to Jean. Blearily, he gazed at Jean with big, questioning eyes and the tears continued raining down, staining all of the precious freckles that adorned his beautiful face. 

Jean removed one hand from Marco’s face and grasped onto Marco’s right arm, pulling it up to his mouth. Without any hesitation, he began kissing along Marco’s freckled arm and his respectful gaze still connecting with Marco’s shocked eyes. The dark haired boy allowed Jean to kiss up and down his right arm several times, and Jean didn’t hesitate to turn and move to Marco’s other arm once finished with the first.

Marco’s sobs soon dissipated and his breathing was shallowly occurring as he paid attention to what Jean was doing. His best friend was kissing every one of his freckles.

Jean released his friend’s other arm after and then whispered, “Marco, are you all right with me kissing your face?”

The mouth of the dark haired teen gaped at first, being unable to process that Jean was _actually_ doing this. It didn’t take him much thought to whisper a meagre, “Yes.”

Jean’s hands were both up to Marco’s face once more and he moved his face towards Marco’s, placing a soft kiss on his cheek bone. And then he was doing it again. And again. Jean inspected Marco’s face so very carefully before heading in for every brand new kiss. 

The blond began along the highest part of Marco’s cheekbone and moved across his face, reaching Marco’s nose in no time. He kissed more fervently along his nose, the amount of freckles picking up, but the kisses remained so very chaste. Jean began shuffling closer, now wanting to reach the several freckles scattered along Marco’s forehead. Marco shifted, widening the sprawl of his legs so that Jean could nestle closely against the dark haired teen. The kisses only further continued along Marco’s forehead and finally to his other cheek, in which Marco turned his head to the side so Jean could kiss him more.

Marco couldn’t help but break away at his sad face and he began smiling so very subtly. His arms reacted to every kiss, pulling Jean closer and closer to himself. Jean’s thumbs continually brushed along the edges of Marco’s face as the kisses still went on. 

The kisses were seemingly going on forever and soon Marco was laughing thickly, the tears no longer pouring from his eyes. His face trembled from laughter every time instead of crying and Jean was now smiling through his kisses; he was almost unable to keep going without chuckling aloud. 

“Jean, okay, I get it,” Marco whispered elatedly. “I get it, I get it! You don’t have to anymore!”

Jean continued kissing Marco’s face until the freckled boy suddenly grasped onto Jean’s face, pushing his mouth hard against the unassuming blond’s. Jean’s eyes widened miraculously as Marco’s lips rushed against his own. Their lips dashed madly on one another’s at first, the adrenaline in both teens driving their connection. Once Jean pushed his tongue against Marco’s, the kiss slowed and bodies moved closer, the warmth and hum between both boys in sync. Marco was a talented kisser. Jean was rather impressed, but also terrified because he didn’t know Marco was capable of such a passionate kiss.

They broke apart both reluctantly as their lungs starved for the air they so desperately required. Jean never left Marco’s freckles unattended as his right hand caressed up and down Marco’s arm. The boys stayed close to one another and sat in a comfortable silence. Jean sat in front of Marco, but faced to the side, gazing over his shoulder along the field at the other oblivious kids playing football again. Marco could only look at Jean very carefully and nothing else; he didn’t want to look anywhere else.

“Thank you,” Marco let out first, breaking the serene silence. “I didn’t know that someone else could… _appreciate_ something that a person could hate of themselves.”

“I still have plenty more freckles to kiss, you know,” Jean joked softly, now turning his head to glance at Marco. He smirked.

The freckled boy smiled crookedly in reply. “Maybe later.”

“I love your freckles, if that isn’t obvious enough,” Jean stated sincerely. He turned back to face Marco again. “I understand if you dislike them, but seeing you _cry_ over them…?” Jean trailed off, voice cracking and no more words needed.

Marco knew that the information shocked him. 

“If you’re ever feeling down about them, we’ll talk, okay? If you ever have any problem _ever_ , we’ll talk.”

Marco then countered, “Well, why haven’t you ever talked about how you feel about me, then?”

Jean’s eyes opened wide as he couldn’t hold back his shocked expression this time. His face turned a slight tinge of pink. “W-what do you mean?”

“You do stupid things to get me to kiss you, Jean,” Marco laughed out softly, eyes crinkling in amusement and freckles rising on his cheeks with that wide smile of his. “I mean, why not just _ask_ me for a kiss?”

Jean’s world just fell upon him, but he felt as though he was flying at the same time. His hazel eyes couldn’t seem to go back to a normal size; they just kept widening. 

“You _know_? I mean, this whole time?! About me acting—”

“Strange? _And_ awkward? And basically everything in the book? Well, yeah, you haven’t noticed that I love you too?”

Jean’s face burned red now as he felt like an idiot. This was beyond overwhelming. “Y-you _love_ me?”

“Of course,” Marco added sincerely, smile still present throughout every response. “I mean, what kind of idiot runs into a tree to get his best friend to kiss him instead of just _asking_?”

Jean’s hands slammed over his face in utter embarrassment. “Oh, shit, _MARCO_!”

Marco burst out laughing and leaned towards his friend, taking him into an enormous hug. Jean hugged him back and hid his face into Marco’s shoulder, still ashamed.

“Maybe we should play truth or dare more often,” Marco mused as he pulled back, brushing away at the tear stains on his face. Jean squinted at his freckled friend questionably. “Now I can learn about all of the times you’ve acted like an idiot to get my attention!”

“ _HEY_!”


End file.
